Snorking with the Best of 'em!
by Rett-kun
Summary: Random. Fluff. This is after the sixth book, like, right after. Julia takes the initiative and scares Nakatsu intofainting? Random Krad&Dark appearance Yes like that, but just funny, also Gir and Wiz pop in somewhere. Like I said, Random. Fluff.


SNORKING WITH THE BEST OF 'EM!

"What are you TALKING about!" Mizuki hissed into Julia's ear after viciously dragging her away after her little...outburst.

Julia's face twisted into a mischievous smirk, "But we _are_ aren't we?" she said suggestively, and then dropped the 'seductive quirky eyebrow' thing (prompted by Mizuki's horrified stare and disgusted grimace), "Besides, it's a lot more fun this way, yeah?"

Mizuiki sighed exasperatedly, "But you don't GET it Julia," she looked remotely distraught, in that cute, confused puppy kind of way, "_Sano_ was there! He _heard_ you! What if, what if--"

At that moment, Sano's coming to look for them caused some rather peculiar antics.

Julia noticed Sano first, unfortunately (fortunately?) Mizuki didn't.

Sano was about to open his mouth to say something to the two of them, when Julia promptly wrapped her arms around Mizuki's neck, which was remotely odd looking, as Mizuki was a wee bit shorter than Julia. The puzzled look on Mizuki's face was nothing compared to what was about to happen. Julia quickly darted foreword and her lips met (not quite so chastely) Mizukis. (A/N: WOAH! GAH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! -!)

Nakatsu, poor guy, had happened to have followed right behind Sano, upon Sano's stopping short, he crashed into his back. Rubbing his nose and muttering something about 'bumbling idiots' stepped around Sano. Stopped. Promptly went white. And fell to the ground like a wet noodle.

Oh shit.

Sano hadn't moved, or breathed probably, since he'd seen The Thing. His mind had iced over. Twitched. And attempted to reboot many, many times. Without sucsess.

Rio's mind screamed. She was almost positive that it was audible to the others, discounting the state of shock they were ALL in (minus Julia). _AAH! AAH! AAH! NO! ...Wait a minute! My brother...I should be used to this, I've walked in on him enough times to be used to this...okay...yeah...uh...wierd... HELP! Poor Mizuki...crazy Julia..._ She averted her eyes and turned around.

Time seemed to have frozen.

WILD PONIES!

"TAQUITOS! And coffee."

Gir came running past the frozen scene at top speed with a random white blur firmly attached to the top of his head. He made a few loop-de-loops while screeching at the top of his little electronic voice "WEEE!" all the while and crashed headlong into the nearby parking meter. The white blur attached (terrified) to his head was now recognizable as Wiz.

Girs head had somehow managed to split open and spill coffee beans all over the pavement. Wiz, now happily 'Kyu'ed and jumped off of the crazy Sir-robot's head and promptly decided that the coffee beans were lunch.

Krad and Dark strolled up the street, momentarily oblivious to Gir sitting on the ground his own rendition of 'London Bridge' (you know the nursery rhyme?) while watching little Mufasa head floating around his own head while saying 'Gir! You have been enlightened, you must ascend. Bring peace to the world'. Gir's eyes went red and he saluted his vision of Mufasa, "Yes! My master!"

Dark was wearing a skin-tight black muscle-t with a red fishnet shirt over it; and shiny dark leather pants; and his regular black leather boots. True to his name, he was wearing 'dark'. Krad, attached to his waist, was wearing a loose white tank-top, faded blue jeans, and white cowboy boots; with a full length white trench-coat (sleeves removed) over it all.

Dark casually rested his head on Krad's shoulder.

Belatedly, Dark noticed Wiz, and much to Krad's dismay, disengaged himself and went over to Wiz. "Don't eat that, Wiz, you don't know where it's been," then picked him up and returned to Krad's side.

"Shall we go then," Krad said in a bemused drawl.

"Yeah, we can go back to my place."

And so off they went, never once noticing the frozen medley of individuals.

MEANWHILE: Gir ran around between Sano's legs.

A beam of light shot down from the sky, and Gir ascended.

Coming to.

Mizuki fell to the ground spluttering, damn near vomiting, and white as a sheet to boot.

Julia however donned an evil smirk, one that knew that she would have limitless power over the triad in the future, said: "Mmm, that was nice."

Sano ended in a splurtting nosebleed, and fell to the ground.

Owari

A/N:  
She may not be shorter than Julia, I'M TAKING CREATIVE LICENSE!

Sorry for the OOC, I dunno what she thinks like...she's kind of a minor role.

This was a forced input, inside joke, for your own good, PLEASE don't ask.

Heheh! My 'first' fic, well posted anyway. - YAY! It happened to be totally and completely composed on/at a party with my friend Aery-chan. I tried so hard to make me end in Mizuki's gender being revealed, but no no no she said! YOU CANNOT DO THIS IN A FLUFF FIC! But nyah, I'd love and or want to have feedback, pretty please! Review! I love you all, especially if you're reading this! YAY! Thanks guys!


End file.
